Sick?
by Lie74
Summary: AxC one shot. What will happen when Cagalli gets a fever? What happened to Athrun? What did he do?


Wella short story to stop my brain cramps for my other stories. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Another meeting was over and Athrun followed Cagalli down a long hall. Cagalli who looked tired insisted she could work and was running, well stomping back to her office. Because Athrun didn't want her to stay and work he made her mad . .again.

"Cagalli, come one." Athrun prodded after her. She just walked faster without concern.

"Cagalli what's wrong with you?" Athrun asked. Normally she would shout at him. "I just have to. . . . Father . . " Cagalli mumbled and fell to the floor. "Cagalli!" Athrun shouted. He ran to her side and felt her head. It was burning up. "Crap what happened?" Athrun asked and sifted to look for someone. It was late so no one was there. "Daddy. . " Cagalli mumbled tears falling from her eyes. "Daddies birthday." she mumbled. Athrun looked down at her.

Her normal spunky happy go lucky face was now pale and her cheeks held a red color. Her eyes closed and she panted for breath. "Crap!" Athrun shouted picking Cagalli up bridle style. He thought about calling for doctors but knew that would cause too much problems. He also thought about driving her to Kira's, but it was too far. Instead he placed her down on a bed not to far.

Athrun quickly grabbed the phone. He dialed Kira's number. It rang a few time. "Hello?" asked a raspy Kira. "Kira thank god! SomethinghashappenedtoCagalliandIdon'tknowwhattodo!" Athrun shouted into the phone using one breath. "What? Athrun slow down. What about Cagalli?" Kira asked concern in his voice but still sleep cover him. "Okay." Athrun said calmly breathing.

"Something has happened to Cagalli and I don't know what to do." Athrun said slower this time. "Okay, what happened?" Kira asked, sounding more like a concerned brother now. "Well we were walking in to her office and then she said 'I just have to . . Father.' and passed out. I ran to her and she had a hot forehead and her cheeks are red. And she looks kinds pale." Athrun said.

Kira gave out a little laugh. "What's so funny Kira?" Athrun asked not really sure if Kira cared about his sister. "Athrun it's just a fever." Kira said. "What's a fever?" Athrun asked confused. Never being sick before Athrun didn't know. "Umm well. I 'm not really sure. Some of the kids get them. My mom knows more then I do. Try calling Milly. She's a natural and she'll know what to do." Kira said. "Will she be awake?" Athrun questioned looking at the clock that read 12:30. "Oh yeah." Kira answered and hung up.

"A-Athrun." Cagalli mumbled. Athrun hung up the phone and ran to her side. "Yes Cagalli?" he asked. "Sorry 'bout this." she mumbled. "It's fine Cagalli. I just don't know what to do." Athrun said pleading to her. Cagalli smiled at him her eyes closing and she fell asleep.

"Ahh Cagalli!" Athrun called grabbing her hand. "Oh right call Milly. Don't worry she'll be up and everything will be fine." Athrun mumbled. Athrun dropped Cagalli's hand on the bed. He went toward the phone again. He dialed Milly's number. "Hello this is Milly, sorry I am not here now. Call back later. Leave a message after the beep." Milly's answering machine called in Athrun's ear. "Dammit." Athrun cursed hanging up the phone.

"What am I going to do now?" Athrun asked looking around for something to help Cagalli. "Okay that one time mom fell over because of a heat stroke. So they ummm placed a wet cloth on her head. Yeah that's right." Athrun said running trying to find a cloth. He ran to find one and finally did. "Now clod water." Athrun said frantically looking for a bathroom.

He ran down the hall and found a bathroom not to far. He wet the cloth and came running back. "C-Cagalli." he called entering the room and saw her not in the bed. "Ah crap." Athrun mumbled looking for her.

He started for the hall again, the wet cloth getting his sleeves wet. He caught a glimpse of blond hair and followed it. When he turned the corner he saw Cagalli entering her room. "C-Cagalli." Athrun mumbled and followed in her room. "Oh hey Athrun." Cagalli said getting into bed. "What am I suppose to do?" Athrun asked. "Give me the cloth." Cagalli commanded. Athrun nodded and gave her the cloth. She placed it on her head and went to lay back down. "Now don't worry and go to sleep." Cagalli said and closed her eyes. Athrun would have done that but Cagalli started tossing around.

"Cagalli! Athrun?" Lacus questioned as they entered the Attha mansion. "Do you think there here?" Kira asked. Lacus shook her head and they headed toward Cagalli's room. "Oh Kira. I found them." Lacus said softly. Kira walked toward her and looked over her shoulder.

Athrun was slumped on the floor. Dark bags under his eyes because of loss of sleep. "Oh dear." Lacus said placing a hand on her chin. Cagalli turned over in her bed. Athrun snapped out of his sleep and looked at her carefully. Kira figured he was doing that all night. "Come on Athrun buddy." Kira urged picking him up. Athrun nodded sleepily and followed.

"Where's Athrun?" Cagalli asked Lacus as they settled down to a tea break. "He is asleep. He was watching over you all night. Poor guy doesn't know how to treat a fever." Lacus said with a small smile. Cagalli blinked and blushed sheepishly. "I'm going to say I'm sorry. Pardon me." Cagalli said walking toward Athrun's room.

"Umm Athrun." Cagalli said knocking on the door. Nothing was heard. Cagalli entered and looked to see Athrun sleeping like a baby on his bed. "Thankyou Athrun." Cagalli whispered and sat next him.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed the one shot. 


End file.
